


Une soirée mouvementée.

by PunkWhoLoveSterekandLarry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Furious Derek, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkWhoLoveSterekandLarry/pseuds/PunkWhoLoveSterekandLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles et Isaac ont un plan, celui-ci ne plait pas à Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une soirée mouvementée.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première fanfic, soyez indulgent, Stiles est facilement en larme mais ça en vaut la peine!  
> Bonne lecture!! :)

Ce soir Lydia organise une fête gigantesque chez elle digne de sa popularité. Avec Isaac on a prévu un plan pour que Scott se rende enfin compte qu'il n'est pas fait pour Allison mais qu'il est fou du bêta blond. La pauvre elle ne se rend même pas compte que son copain est vraiment trop proche d'Isaac pour que ce soit juste amical. J'ai déjà essayer de parler à mon meilleur ami de son attirance mais il détourne tout le temps le sujet en disant que c'est parce que je suis homo que je vois des gays partout, et puis il argumente prétextant que Derek est amoureux de moi mais évidement je ne m'en rend pas compte, si seulement c'était vrai... J'ai un béguin énorme comme une montagne pour lui depuis qu'on s'est rencontré dans les bois... Il est tellement beau avec son regard percent et ses tablettes. Ouf Stiles reprend toi c'est pas le moment de divaguer. La fête est dans moins d'une heure et je dois encore aller chercher Scott.

                             ********

On est arrivé une heure en retard parce que monsieur ne savait pas quoi mettre. J'aperçois déjà Ethan dansant collé contre le petit Liam. Je fais à peine un pas dans la cuisine que Lydia me saute dessus. "Stiles! Où étais tu passé?! Ça fait des heures que je t'attend!" Toujours dans l'exagération elle me tire par le bras et m'entraîne dans le salon où une piste de danse et un dj s'y trouvent.  
Après avoir dansé pendant une demi heure avec la rousse je me dirige vers les toilettes pour me rafraîchir un peu, je croise Jackson et Aiden qui ont une discussion très animée sur le fait de qui devra coucher avec Lydia ce soir. J'envoie un message à Isaac pour qu'il se prépare à effectué le plan. Une fois le bêta retrouvé, une chanson très sexuelle sort des enceintes et je vois Scott qui discute avec Allison dans un coin, c'est parfait. Isaac me colle à lui et je commence à me frotté contre lui de manière très sensuelle, après quelques minutes j'aperçois Scott qui nous fixe, alors finalement la partie finale du plan peut ce mettre en exécution, j'embrasse Isaac tendis que lui met ses mains sur mes fesses. Tout d'un coup je me sent tiré en arrière et amené de force hors de la piste, j'ai à peine le temps de voir que c'est Derek qui me malmène que l'Alfa me jète dans la chambre de Lidya. Je reprend mon souffle et relève la tête vers Derek qui me regarde avec ses yeux rouges, je vais passé un mauvais moment vu sa tête. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris?! Non mais tu es fou?" Il me grogne ça avec une telle rage, je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible envers moi. "Te frotté comme ça contre Isaac, tu as prévu de te faire baiser comme la sale chienne que tu es?!" Ces mots me font tellement mal que je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre que je fond en larme, comment peut-il me dire une chose pareille? "Oui c'est ça pleur pendant que je vais aller arracher la tête de l'autre con." En disant ça il se dirige vers la porte, j'ai peur qu'il fasse vraiment du mal à Isaac alors j'essaye de le retenir mais tout ce que je vois dans son regard c'est du dégoût. "Derek, écoute moi s'il te plais." Je renifle "J-je.. J'aime pas Isaac." Son regard change et là il me projette sur le lit "Bien-sûr les putes n'ont pas de sentiments, elles veulent juste se faire baiser." Il me dit ça d'un ton froid et il commence sérieusement à me faire peur, il avance vers moi toujours couché sur le lit. "Laisse moi fi-finir, je n'ai jamais couché avec Isaac et je ne le ferais jamais." Il s'arrête à deux pas du lit et semble enfin m'écouté. "Comment tu peux me traité de pute et de chienne alors que je n'ai rien fait?! Tu me déçois Derek, peut-être que tu étais trop haut dans mon estime mais là t'inquiète pas que tu es descendu en flèche, j'ai dansé et embrassé Isaac non pour me faire baiser mais pour rendre Scott jaloux. Crois moi ou non mais c'est la vérité." Tout en disant ça je me suis levé du lit et j'ai commencé à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, les yeux de Derek sont retourné à leur couleur naturel et il s'est lentement assis sur le lit. "Donc si je comprend bien, tu n'en a rien à faire d'Isaac?" Alleluia il a comprit. "Mais tu es amoureux de Scott." Il crache le nom de mon meilleur ami comme si il le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Il n'a rien compris c'est lui que j'aime et personne d'autre. "Non je n'aime pas Scott! C'est mon meilleur ami, mon frère je ne pourrais jamais être amoureux de lui! Ce n'est pas lui que j'aime..." Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui, malgré les choses qu'il m'a dit je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il n'avait rien compris de la situation. "Qui aimes-tu alors?" LA question. Je ne peux pas lui dire il ne voudra plus jamais le voir, alors je décide de ne pas répondre. Apres un silence qui dure une éternité il ce décide à parler. "Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dis, je ne le pensais pas, j'étais tellement énervé. Pardonne moi Stiles." Je ne sais pas si je dois le pardonné, il m'a blessé mais comme je l'ai déjà dis il ne savait rien. "Je te pardonne." Je vois qu'il hésite et puis pose finalement sa main sur la mienne, son touché me picote il a les mains tellement chaudes, j'ai envie de les sentir partout sur moi.. Stiles, reprend toi, c'est pas le moment, un loup est à côté de toi il peut sentir ton désire. Et je crois que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé parce que Derek me plaque contre le matelas et m'embrasse. Au début c'est doux, j'ai l'impression qu'il hésite et qu'il ne veut pas me faire mal, pourtant j'en ai tellement envie. J'approfondis le baisé et introduis ma langue dans sa bouche. Il reprend vite les commendes en bon Alfa qu'il est, sa langue est si douce, s'en est un délice. Il se recule tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux et me dit "Si j'étais tant énervé c'est parce que tu es à moi Stiles." Mon souffle se coupe, alors c'est bien vrai, il me veut, je lui saute dessus et le sert fort tout en lui murmurant dans l'oreille "C'est de toi que je suis amoureux."

**Author's Note:**

> Il y aura peut-être une deuxième partie! (Avec du lemon)  
> J'espère que vous avez aimé!! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires :)


End file.
